For example, a vehicle display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes an instrument display provided on an instrument panel of a vehicle. The instrument display is capable of displaying a plurality of images around the vehicle, and a marker which shifts in a width direction of the vehicle. The vehicle display device in Patent Literature 1 selects an attention image requiring attention of a driver, and guides the visual line of the driver by a shift of the marker toward the attention image.